


Slumber

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by likearumchocolatesouffle, who wanted sex while one of them is falling asleep or waking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Porn off 2014 with Missbeizy

“Mmm, hey,” Kurt murmurs, accepting Blaine’s kiss as he crawls into bed. “Your lips are cold.”

“Well it’s cold out,” Blaine responds, whispering in the dark. Everyone in the apartment is asleep.

“Time is’t?” Kurt is already falling back asleep.

“One,” Blaine says. He’s settling under the heavy blankets, where a delicious heat from Kurt’s sleeping body has collected. “You’re—” Blaine’s exclaims when his hands find Kurt’s mostly naked.

“Was waiting,” Kurt rolls over onto his back.

 

“I was gonna be the big spoon,” Blaine complains without heat, settling his head onto Kurt’s smooth chest. He smells wonderful, like sleep and a little sweat, basic Kurt scent that’s still new as they learn to live together.

“Missed you, wearing your favourite…” Kurt tightens his arms and yawns. In seconds he’s back asleep.

 _Favourite_? Blaine wonders. Kurt’s breath is even with sleep and Blaine doesn’t want to wake him. Instead he winds one leg over Kurt’s and settles his hand lower, on Kurt’s hip. Which is when he feels the ribbed band of Kurt’s underwear. No pajama pants. Curious now, he slips his hand around the outside curve of his hip and finds that Kurt’s wearing boxer briefs.

“Oh!” he says out loud. Too loud because it stirs Kurt back out of sleep.

“Oh?” Kurt says.

“Nothing. I just got the favourites comment.” He slips a finger under the bottom hem of the underwear, on Kurt’s thigh, to show him he gets it.

“Yeah,” Kurt sighs out, low. He squirms a bit then turns into Blaine’s arms. It’s a bit of a tangle and Blaine’s jostled, but not enough to miss that Kurt’s got quite an impressive hard on developing. Kurt gropes at Blaine’s stomach in a sleepy and clumsy search for Blaine’s crotch.

“Honey,” Blaine diverts Kurt’s hand. “You’re exhausted.”

“So?” Kurt tucks his face into Blaine’s neck. “Wanted it all night.”

“In the morning,” Blaine whispers. He holds Kurt’s hand and ignores the low throbbing starting in his own pelvis. He kisses Kurt’s shoulder and takes deep breaths, hoping Kurt will mimic him and go back to sleep.

“You could…now,” Kurt’s falling back asleep. “Would be…”

Blaine smiles. When Kurt’s not suffering from insomnia, he’s an incredibly deep sleeper. He settles Kurt into his arms, which is weird from this angle because Kurt is so much bigger. Kurt’s skin is so soft under Blaine’s palm, which is stroking soothingly up and down Kurt’s spine.

Kurt starts, then squiggles and adjusts and manages to finish his sentence. “Hot.”

“Kurt—” Blaine says plaintively, trying to hold on to his control. It just seems…unsettling, like wanting to fuck Kurt when he’s mostly asleep breaks some sort of rule. But also, Kurt’s right: the idea is undeniably hot. Kurt’s so pliant, all lax sweet muscles and slumberous willingness.

“Here,” Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and shoves it unceremoniously down the back of his underwear, shifting and spreading his legs a little.

“Holy shit  _Kurt,_ ” Blaine can’t help himself; he slides his fingers further into what he’s discovered is a slippery mess of lube, and when Kurt opens his legs more he finds Kurt’s hole is soft, malleable and wet with even more lube.

“Got ready…wanted you so much,” Kurt slurs. Blaine slides two fingers in easily.

“Roll over on your stomach,” Blaine whispers. He pulls his fingers out, ignoring Kurt’s little huff of protest, and when Kurt does, jerks his underwear off roughly. Kurt burrows into the pillows while Blaine searches out the lube; it’s on the nightstand. He’s undressed and slicked up in seconds. His own transition from reticence to throbbing willingness makes his head spin a little. But Kurt’s making sweet noises of encouragement which spur him on. Blaine climbs between Kurt’s spread legs, takes Kurt’s lush ass cheeks and pulls them apart. His thumb finds Kurt’s hole, sliding in without resistance.

“Ready,” Kurt wiggles a little. He’s not more than two fingers loose, but Blaine knows that Kurt likes it like this, has whimpered into Blaine ear that he loves the burn, loves working to open himself for Blaine’s cock.

It’s not that easy, getting himself in position and working himself in, in the dark, with Kurt heavy and limp as he is, but after some fumbling Blaine manages. Kurt’s tight — so tight — but moaning low, pleasure soaked. One hot hand comes around and grips Blaine’s hip. “Stay,” Kurt says, shifting and spreading and relaxing slightly around him.

Blaine puts his head between Kurt’s shoulder blades, feeling the sharp press of Kurt’s spine against his forehead. He’s braced on his elbows — it’s not quite the easiest position to hold, but he’s willing, listening to the soft language of Kurt’s body. He moves so slowly it aches, fucking into Kurt gently, drawing it out as long as he can, knowing how much Kurt loves being filled up, stuffed full with Blaine’s cock inside.

With each torturous thrust Kurt makes tiny noises of acquiescence and satisfaction, whispered  _yes_ ’s and  _more_ ’s. His hand slips off of Blaine’s hip and Blaine’s movements stop completely as he tries to calm down. The grip of Kurt’s body, searing and tight, is so much. He breathes and holds himself trembling up and feels it, the incredible moment when Kurt starts to slip back into sleep.

“Now,” Kurt whimpers suddenly, arching his ass up sharply, speaking with more than words.

Blaine lets go then and fucks him. Fast and without finesse, rolling thrusts and off tempo jerks, groans too loud for a shared apartment, but he can’t stop them, not when Kurt’s shaking too and humping down into the bed and it’s so good, everything so unexpected and his control has limits that have been blown apart.

Kurt shudders hard and his ass starts clenching in pulses around Blaine’s cock; Kurt cries out and clenches down hard when he starts to come, forcing Blaine’s orgasm so quickly it almost hurts.

“ _Oh shit_ ,” Blaine pants while coming down, cheek against Kurt’s back, body so loose in the aftermath that it’s draped full weight on Kurt’s.

“Yeah,” Kurt replies. His voice is much clearer, “definitely yeah.”

“I think I’ve managed to finally wake you up,” Blaine says with laughter in his voice, sleep addled languor flooding through him in the wake of his own orgasm. Kurt just laughs. His hand finds Blaine’s, curls their hands together and sighs happily.

“To say the least,” Kurt whispers. He rolls them to the side, making a small noise when Blaine slips out, and pulls Blaine’s arm around his waist. It’s the last thing Blaine hears before he falls into sleep.


End file.
